guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon owls
Dragon Owls, belonging to the species of blue owls, are residents of the Panqua Palace in the Middle Kingdom. They live there to be tended by servants and live very luxurious lives. They cannot fly due to their excess of brilliant blue feathers that weigh them down, as they have never molted. 'Basic Information' Dragon Owls were once hagsfiends, but were fooled by Theo who created the Panqua Palace and the mock courts of the Middle Kingdoms. They were tricked into having the illusion of power and slowly became the Dragon Owls, with blue feathers and pale yellow eyes. They are very spoiled, pampered and they believe they are royalty, simply because it is all they've ever known. Some Dragon Owls managed to escape the vanities of the Middle Kingdoms, one such owl being The Striga, also known as Orlando. Dragon Owls cannot fly. as stated earlier, but instead glide through the air with the help of servants or qui (kites), as seen in The River of Wind. The reason for their excessively long feathers is that they have abnormally large preen glands, speeding up their feather growth but gravely slowing down their molting. The eggs they lay are immediately destroyed, but if they are able to come to maturity they will become hagsfiends. There was once an incident where a Dragon Owl had hidden away an egg with the intention to raise it, which revealed that while their eggs are white at first, as the eggs get older they turn black before hatching, just like a normal hagsfiend egg. 'Book Appearances' Before the Books As mentioned in The River of Wind, the peaceful blacksmith Theo led the hagsfiends into the Middle Kingdom The River of Wind In The River of Wind, the dragon owls are first introduced within the series. Their leader, Empress Dowager, and her court is shown to be in turmoil over the defect of the Striga, known to them as Orlando. They are theorized by Digger to be hagsfiends, which is later confirmed. Exile Coming Soon! The War of the Ember In The War of the Ember, Nyra and the Striga recruit two dozen defected Dragon Owls to be broodies for their hagsfiend eggs. The Striga forms what he names "The Striga Force", in which he recruits some of the Dragon Owls to fly into battle with him. List of Known Dragon Owls * The Striga * Empress Dowager * Olong Trivia * It is implied that the Dragon Owls are the same hagsfiends as the ones in the time of the legends, and simply do not remember their time being hagsfiends, as it is a distant memory. The Striga is shown to vaguely remember being a hagsfiend in his dreams. Their eggs are also destroyed, making it impossible for them to be descendant of hagsfiends, but simply the original ones. This, however, is made questionable by a line stated by Tengshu in ''The River of Wind'', in which he states that Dragons Owls are not known to live as long as normal Blue Owls, whom some are said to be over 400 years old. * It is unclear why the Dragon Owls became blue. The owls of the Middle Kingdoms have always been blue since before Theo brought the hagsfiends there to trap them and turn them into Dragon Owls. It can be inferred that there was no crossbreeding that could have resulted in the hagsfiend's offspring becoming blue, as crossbreeding between owls and hagsfiends was proven impossible in ''To Be a King''. It is possible that feathers turning blue may just be a property of living in the Middle Kingdoms after a while.Category:Owls